the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Wingfield
Zoe Wingfield III is the adopted daughter of Andrew Creighton and Ethan Wingfield. V Cute. Biography Early Life Pre-War Zoe was born to Leo and Ros Wingfield. She was named after her late paternal grandmother. She was presented at Midsommer and her birth was celebrated by the Wingfield family. Her parents were very loving, but at times struggled to provide for her financially. Leo was very depressed over his inability to work and Ros had difficulties with her job at Durmstrang. Ros worked long hours to provide for the family, so Zoe spent most of her time with her father. He enjoyed watching clouds with her and teaching her about weather. Zoe often saw other Wingfields and enjoyed playing with her cousins. Second Wizarding War In the Second Wizarding War, both of her parents were determined to participate. They fought to their limits and were both killed in a battle to liberate people captured by the Death Eaters. Zoe struggled to accept their death. Andrew Creighton heard that she had been orphaned and almost immediately decided to adopt her. They took Zoe back to her former home to collect her things before bringing her to their home. Zoe became very attached to her new parents, particularly Andrew. She often refused to let him out of her sight and panicked whenever they were separated. This was made worse when a Death Eater invaded their home and injured Andrew. Vivian Wingfield refused to give up her legal guardianship of Zoe unless Ethan accepted a position as the next head of the Wingfield family. At one point, she and her husband took Zoe away from Andrew and Ethan and brought her to their home in Sweden. Zoe was completely miserable with them and was extremely anxious. about what might happen to Andrew. Eventually, Antonella Waterson was contacted for help and she convinced Vivian and Conrad to return Zoe. Andrew and Ethan moved to the United States with Zoe to escape the war. They started to become concerned with her magical ability. While she had proven that she could fly a broom, she had not performed any other magic. In America, Zoe began participating in Quidditch training for children. Here she met and eventually forged a strong bond with Nathan Wilson. When Ethan and Andrew participated in the final battle of the war, Zoe and the other children were watched by Isaac Lloyd. Zoe panicked as she thought about her new parents dying and caused a burst of magic, breaking several windows. Return to Europe After the Second Wizarding War, Zoe returned to Europe with her parents. She did not feel comfortable or safe in Andrew and Ethan's house, likely due to the traumatic incidents that had occurred there. They decided relocate to Hogsmeade. Nathan and his mother moved in next door. Zoe was happy to be with her friend and they often visited each other. One day, she collapsed while playing with Nathan in his yard and was brought to the hospital by Diane. Zoe was diagnosed with a heart condition. Hogwarts Years First Year Zoe attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had a very hard time being away from Andrew for so long. She cried often and sent him many letters. She was comforted and supported by Nathan. She made it onto the Quidditch team, most likely as an alternate. She got along fairly well with her teammates. Third(?) Year Zoe was dating Nathan by this time. She was excited when Elfie Wingfield-Gaunt was sorted into Ravenclaw. She investigated Dementor sightings with Nathan. She was very upset when she learned that Elfie was dating Mathilda Nott, the daughter of a known Death Eater. She tried to convince Elfie to break up with her, but Elfie refused and became angry at Zoe. They had an argument that caused to have a bad heart episode and fall down the stairs. Zoe was removed from the Quidditch team. Physical Appearance Zoe's hair is curly and always dyed. It's usually purple, but she occasionally chooses other colors. She keeps it fairly long and typically ties it back. Her eyes are blue. She is taller than average. She is fairly athletic but not muscular. Personality and Traits Zoe is strong-willed and clever, but not always stable. She has persisted through the various unfortunate circumstances in her life and continues to strive towards the future she wants. She sometimes feels hopeless, but is usually able to pick herself up with the help of her family and friends. She is fairly witty and typically speaks her mind, which may result in her seeming brash, arrogant, or stubborn. She is coolheaded compared to most Wingfields, but is still too quick to anger at times. She prefers to find intelligent solutions to her problems instead of resorting to force, but is willing to use violence when she feels it's necessary or when she is provoked. She loves reading and learning about different subjects. She is inquisitive and has a strong sense of morality, which often leads to her becoming involved in adventures. She likes to be challenged and tested; she often pushes herself to her limits. Zoe has a heart condition that restricts her, which is often frustrating for her. As a result of losing her parents to the war, she is anxious about the safety of her friends and family and has a hard time dealing with her loved ones being hurt. She is very protective and can become vicious when dealing with people she believes are harmful. She has a deep hatred of Death Eaters and anyone related to them. Her curiosity and her anxieties cause her to be rather nosy, and she often eavesdrops on conversations. Likes/Dislikes Food Mashed potatoes were Zoe's favorite food as a little kid. She most likely associates them with her biological parents. She quickly grew to love Andrew's cooking. Likes: PB&J (with raspberry jam and chunky peanut butter) Activities Likes: Quidditch, flying, puzzles, studying, chess Abilities and Skills * Magical aptitude: Like most Wingfields, Zoe possesses powerful magic ability. However, she has struggled to summon it in the past. Her spellcasting ability has become more refined with practice. * Quidditch: Zoe is a skilled Quidditch player with aspirations of playing professionally. She is best as a Seeker. She loves flying, especially with others. * Weather: She knows a decent amount about weather as well as the magic used to control and predict it. This sometimes brings back bittersweet memories of her late father. * DADA: Zoe's strong desire to protect her loved ones and fight Death Eaters drives her to work very hard in learning DADA. * Languages: Zoe knows a decent amount of Latin. She knows some Swedish, but much less than most Wingfields and she does not seem to enjoy speaking it. * Games: Zoe loves chess and other strategic games. She is fairly good at them. Possessions * Wand * Broom: Light, but sturdy * Velvet and Nimbus: Two cats that Zoe has had since she was a child. Velvet typically stays at the Creighton-Wingfield residence during the school year while Nimbus is often brought to Hogwarts. (purchased by Andrew Creighton) * Various heart-themed plushes, most notably one that says encouraging words from Nathan when squeezed * Stuffed kangaroo (from biological parents) * Many difficult puzzles * Books about a variety of subjects * House: Zoe's childhood home, currently unoccupied (bequeathed by biological parents). Probably located in Sweden. Relationships Family Andrew Creighton (father) Zoe is very close with Andrew. She has been attached to him ever since the death of her biological parents. As a child, she would break down whenever he wasn't in view. Her separation anxiety has gotten better with age, but she still often worries about him. She usually turns to Andrew when she needs help or comfort. She misses him very much when she is away at school and writes to him every day. She enjoys impressing him, though she is aware that he is always very proud. Ethan Wingfield (father) Zoe loves Ethan, but she has a stronger bond with Andrew. Ethan sometimes pushes her too hard and spends less time with her than Andrew does. She looks up to him and dreams of having a similar career, though Quidditch is not her only focus. Vivian Wingfield (grandmother) Zoe does not trust Vivian after she tried to keep Zoe away from Andrew. She has very little respect for Vivian and usually avoids her. Elfie Wingfield-Gaunt (cousin) Zoe loves Elfie and tries to keep her out of harm's way. Zoe became very angry when she found out that Elfie was dating Mathilda Nott, the daughter of a Death Eater. She still feels very hurt and betrayed, but she knows that she will lose Elfie if she keeps insisting that they break up. Orion Wingfield-Gaunt (cousin) They don't really hang out. Trevor Wingfield (cousin) As a child, Zoe loved spending time with Trevor and they would often "play-fight" at family gatherings. Their relationship soured as Zoe became less inclined towards violence and they became enemies when Trevor hurt Nathan. Zoe sees him as a cruel brute while Trevor sees her as a worthless cripple. Romantic Nathan Wilson (boyfriend) Nathan is Zoe's closest friend. Once they were older, Zoe developed a strong romantic attraction towards him They eventually started dating and are now in a committed relationship. She sees Nathan as being kind and dependable. She often worries that she has been a negative factor in his life and feels that her health has made him miserable. She is upset by him putting her needs before his own. She often wonders if he would be better off without her, but the thought of being apart from him is painful. Enemies Piper and Jesse Zoe was probably friends with them at some point. She is now bitter that Piper tried to have her kicked off the team and Jesse ostensibly did not stand up for Zoe. Zoe sees them and the rest of the team as traitors, but still works with them during practice. Things have gotten worse due to Andrew forcing Piper to let Zoe back on the team; Zoe is focused on being a good player and tries to ignore her teammates' resentment. Mathilda Nott Zoe hates Mathilda's parents and believes that Mathilda is a Death Eater sympathizer. She is very upset that Elfie is dating her. Mathilda is aware of Zoe's feelings and doesn't really understand them. Lineage Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Wingfield Category:Creighton Category:Ravenclaw